


Let the Sun Shine In

by mean_whale



Series: Heatwave AU [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Creampie, Crying, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Plans For The Future, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Sugawara finds himself getting more and more dependent on Bokuto's presence and in the fear of losing himself cuts contact with the alpha.





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that to fully appreciate this fic you should have read the previous Suga fics of the series. Unless you only care about hot sex scenes, then go ahead.

Bokuto’s fingertips were always soft, his hands rough but warm over Suga’s skin. Suga enjoyed the way the big palms spread over his body and held him close. Bokuto’s hands were big, and Suga loved the way they made him feel so small. He felt small everywhere as he compared himself to Bokuto; the alpha’s body was more muscular, limbs longer and every part of him was fleshier than Suga. Bokuto’s strong arms caged him as the alpha pressed their lips together, and Suga felt overwhelmed with arousal and confusion.

As much as Suga tried to focus on Bokuto’s touch instead of his own thoughts, he was unable to completely get rid of the feelings that had been dwelling inside him for a long time now. Ever since he had presented as an omega and turned out to be the only omega player in their team, he had done everything he could to prove that he was more than his nature, that, indeed, he was not just an omega, that he was as good as any alpha. He was more than that, and that’s what had come between him and Daichi.

Suga focused on Bokuto again. It was no good thinking about Daichi when he was in bed with his alpha, the alpha whose smile was sunlight and eyebrows expressive in the way they minutely moved with every thought that went through his head. Suga wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders to feel the way the alpha’s muscles were shifting under his skin as he kissed the omega’s neck and shoulder, cock pressing deeper inside with every gentle roll of his hips.

“Koutarou,” Suga said, just to remind himself that he was there with Bokuto, and that Bokuto was there with him and it was not his imagination.

“Koushi,” Bokuto replied, voice hushed and broken with want, need, something urgent and necessary.

Suga spread his legs to allow more space for the alpha, turning his head to expose more of his neck. And there it was again, the feeling of being too open, surrendering himself too much, even though every part of his heart and body was telling him to do that. Something in his mind kept saying it was wrong and that he should respect himself more, even though he also knew that whenever he showed submission in bed with Bokuto his body got hotter and each touch started to feel just a bit better, the spark was just a bit brighter.

Bokuto’s face was pressed to the curve of Suga’s neck, and his lips were nibbling on the skin as his hips worked harder to bring both of them all the pleasure they needed. Suga slid his hands down to Bokuto’s ass, the curve of it always so pleasant to the touch. He squeezed when Bokuto pushed harder and hit his prostate dead on, head thrown back and Bokuto’s mouth moved to the front of his neck, under his jaw, and that was everything it took for Suga to come for the second time. His hold of Bokuto’s ass tightened before he started to come down, and he pushed a finger between his alpha’s ass cheeks to stroke over the tight pucker hidden there.

With a loud moan Bokuto’s knot spread Suga’s hole wider and the alpha came inside. Suga continued touching his ass until he was squirming and pushed his body up slightly to look down.

“Koushi,” Bokuto said with a big smile and leaned down for a kiss.

Suga smiled too, and Bokuto kissed him all over his face and down his neck to the spot where his scent was the strongest, where he would eventually carry his alpha’s mark.

The thought of being marked startled him, and he stiffened unconsciously.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked immediately and lifted his head up to aim a worried look at his omega.

“Nothing,” Suga said and forced a smile. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Suga stroked Bokuto’s face and breathed calmly to relax. Bokuto looked at him until he was satisfied that there really was nothing wrong, and relaxed again. They turned to their sides and Bokuto cuddled next to Suga. It was cute, sweet.

Something that an omega should do to his alpha.

As much as Suga tried to push those thoughts away, they continued to plague him until Bokuto left to return to Tokyo. Parting from Bokuto got harder each time, and it scared Suga.

“Why can’t I be my own person?” he asked the moment Oikawa picked up his phone.

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa replied. “You’ll need to give me a bit more context.”

“Why does it get so hard to watch Bokuto go away?” Suga asked, trying to mask his emotions. “Why can’t I be happy on my own like I used to be?”

Oikawa sighed.

“I’m sorry to say but that’s in your nature,” he said. “I know you value your independence, but your nature only cares about finding the perfect alpha to care for you and reproduce.”

“I hate it,” Suga mumbled, but couldn’t completely silence the part of him that liked the idea of belonging to Bokuto as an omega.

“It doesn’t make you a bad person,” Oikawa said. “You can still be you while also feeling the natural urges.”

Suga knew that Oikawa was right, but the fear of losing himself weighed more than any reasoning did.

“Do you want me to come over?” Oikawa asked.

“No,” Suga said. “I’ll call you later.”

Oikawa sounded like he wanted to come over anyway, but Suga convinced him to not do that. It was no use. He couldn’t put his feelings into words for himself, so how could he do that for Oikawa? Absentmindedly he rolled through the list of numbers on his phone and stopped to Bokuto’s. Right before he pressed the call button he caught himself and put his phone away.

It had been a few hours. He didn’t need to constantly hear Bokuto’s voice. He could be by himself.

Suga tried to remember what it was like when he was still with Daichi; was there always this restlessness in him when they were apart? Did it make him want to cry when he saw Daichi walk away? He didn’t think so. He had remained calm, always confident that Daichi was still his alpha and nothing would change that.

So why was it so hard with Bokuto?

Suga tried to catch the feelings that bounced around him when he thought about it, but it was hard. Maybe it was the distance and the knowledge that it would take time before he would be able to be with the alpha again. Was he scared that Bokuto would find someone else because he wasn’t there to constantly remind him of his existence? Was he really the jealous type?

Suga had always frowned at the thought of omegas jealously pining after their alphas because they were afraid that the alpha would forget about the bond between them. Some alphas wanted to be marked by their omegas as a sign of absolute commitment and some semblance of better equality. Suga lifted his fingers to his neck, feeling the spot where Oikawa and so many other omegas carried their bond mark. What would it feel like under his fingertips, the uneven scar of Bokuto’s teeth pressed onto his skin for the rest of his life?

It had only been a few hours since Bokuto left and Suga already felt like he couldn’t cope.

*

Suga thought about calling Bokuto the next day, but he couldn’t. The thought of hearing the alpha’s voice, always so happy and loving, was too much to bear. If he heard Bokuto call his name even once, he would undoubtedly jump to the next train to Tokyo, and that was not something he should do.

He went to see Oikawa instead.

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa chimed when he opened the door. “You look terrible.”

Suga was biting his lip, brows furrowed, and he felt small looking up to Oikawa to meet his eyes.

“Come in,” Oikawa said.

When Suga was taking off his shoes he noticed a pair that he hadn’t seen before. He smelled the air and became aware of an alpha’s presence.

“I shouldn’t intrude,” he said and started to put his shoes back on.

“Stop it,” Oikawa said immediately and took a hold of his arm. “You’re not intruding. You clearly need something.”

“You already have Iwaizumi here,” Suga tried to argue, but Oikawa was holding his arm tightly, nudging him until he gave up and took his shoes off after all. “I really shouldn’t bother you two.”

Suga wasn’t sure why he even tried when Oikawa was already pulling him towards his bedroom.

“It’s okay,” he said cheerfully. “Iwa-chan understands.”

Suga’s heart crunched under the horrible feeling of bothering Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s time alone.

“Looks who’s here!” Oikawa exclaimed when they entered his room, and Iwaizumi lifted his glare to the pair standing at the door.

Suga was starting to pull away from Oikawa’s hold again, ready to apologise profusely, when the alpha’s face softened to a polite smile.

“Nice to see you, Sugawara,” he said and nodded.

“I’m sorry to disturb,” Suga tried, but Iwaizumi waved his hands dismissively.

“Oikawa told me you sounded worried on the phone,” Iwaizumi said. “I figured you might need to talk to him soon.”

Suga couldn’t come up with anything to say. He only stared at Iwaizumi who closed his notebook and stretched his arms.

“Aren’t you upset?” Suga asked, when Iwaizumi started packing his books away.

“Me?” the alpha asked and looked at Suga with a surprise. “Why would I be upset?”

Suga took in a breath but then released it when he wasn’t sure how to put his thoughts into words. He decided to try a different approach.

“Daichi was angry that I was making friends with Oikawa,” he said quietly. “He was upset if I chose our friendship over him.”

Iwaizumi frowned.

“He sounds like a jerk,” he said. “Good thing you broke it off with him.”

“But,” Suga tried to defend Daichi, but what would he say? He had thought exactly the same himself.

He just had never thought that an alpha would agree with him.

“I’m glad you and Oikawa are friends,” Iwaizumi said and stood up. “It’s good to have someone else keep him busy so I don’t have to deal with him all the time.”

“Hey!” Oikawa exclaimed and pouted cutely.

Iwaizumi just grinned and laughed.

“Seriously,” he said and lifted his bag to his shoulder. “You two seem to be good for each other. I’m glad that Oikawa has someone who can understand him better than me in some ways.”

Suga blushed. The first time he had met Iwaizumi out of volleyball Iwaizumi had been so angry that Suga was afraid. The last time he had met the alpha was back in the hospital when all attention was on Oikawa. He didn’t really have a clear image of what the alpha was like, other than very emotional, anger and desperate love strong inside him, and seeing him smile so carefree and happy was almost weird.

“I hope Oikawa is treating you as well as you have been treating him,” Iwaizumi said as he stopped before the two omegas.

Suga stumbled over his words and felt ridiculous. He was glad that Oikawa was still holding his arm as hostage, or he might have tried to run away to hide.

“See you tomorrow,” Iwaizumi said to Oikawa and the two shared a quick kiss.

Oikawa smiled like a thousand suns, and Suga couldn’t help feeling jealous. If only his alpha was there with him, if only Bokuto could be there every day, and their goodbyes would be “see you tomorrow” instead of “hopefully we can see next month”.

“I’ll see you around,” Iwaizumi said to Suga with a smile.

Suga nodded, his head too busy with emotions to try to form words.

“So,” Oikawa said when Iwaizumi was gone. “Tell me all about it.”

Oikawa guided Suga towards the bed and sat down.

“You look like you need a good cuddle,” he said and smiled friendly. “You want to?”

Suga didn’t need to think long before climbing into bed with Oikawa. They settled together, Suga’s head resting on Oikawa’s shoulder, and he allowed Oikawa to pull him into a hug. The alpha’s body was soft, swollen breasts and a growing stomach feeling so foreign but friendly. It was such a pleasant feeling that Suga closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of his friend. Oikawa kissed his forehead and Suga nuzzled closer.

“What worries you, Koushi?” Oikawa asked.

“We’re on first name basis now?” Suga asked instead of replying.

“I think it’s about time, don’t you?” Oikawa said, and Suga nodded.

He opened his eyes and looked at Oikawa’s friendly eyes.

“I don’t know what to do,” he said. “Or more like, how to feel? I don’t even know.”

“You’re confused over your feelings?” Oikawa asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“I’m scared,” Suga admitted, voice small and frightened, and he was thankful that Oikawa was holding him in such a warm hug.

“What scares you, Koushi honey?” Oikawa asked.

Suga felt tired suddenly, completely drained, and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to talk. Oikawa waited patiently. He was reassuring in his silence, his arm friendly and hand stroking Suga’s back.

“What if being with Bokuto is making me lose myself?” Suga finally said.

“Listen to me, darling,” Oikawa said and turned slightly to better look at Suga. “Your nature is a part of you just as much as anything else. You are an omega, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t be all the other things you want to be. You can be both.”

Suga didn’t know what to say. As much as he wanted to believe Oikawa, he wasn’t sure the omega really knew what he was talking about. How could he feel independent and strong if he was constantly plagued by the awful need to submit to Bokuto and fulfil all of the alpha’s desires? What about his desires?

“How can I possibly be both?” he asked Oikawa’s chest quietly.

“You have to trust yourself,” Oikawa said and stroked his hair. “Your own personality, the one you have created because that’s how you want to be, is strong enough to coexist with your nature. Even if you embrace your omega side, you won’t lose everything else.”

Suga hummed because he didn’t know what to think.

“I’m so tired of it,” he said. “I’m so tired of my stomach being in knots when I’m not with Bokuto.”

“I know,” Oikawa said. “Have you two talked about what to do after school?”

Suga shook his head.

“I’m scared of that too,” he said.

“What do you want to do?” Oikawa asked.

“I don’t know,” Suga replied.

He wanted to bury his head onto Oikawa’s body, but stopped himself when he realised he would be leaning onto Oikawa’s boobs. Instead he just sighed in defeat.

“I’ve been too busy with everything else to really think about anything after school,” he added.

“Maybe you should think about it,” Oikawa said. “It will be easier once you know at least that much.”

“What about you?” Suga asked. “Having a baby isn’t what you thought you’d do.”

Oikawa laughed happily.

“It’s definitely not something that I had in mind,” he said. “I’m fine. I’m going to take care of my baby and then see about furthering my education. There’s not much else I could do.”

Suga glanced at the way Oikawa’s face had turned thoughtful. It must have been sad for him to have his life turned on its head just like that. Suga wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t want to make Oikawa sadder.

“You’ll make a great parent,” Suga said instead.

Oikawa snorted.

“Thank you, Koushi,” he said and his smile was sincere.

*

Speaking to Oikawa hadn’t exactly made Suga feel any better, but at least he thought he should try focusing on his own goals instead of always thinking about Bokuto.

Sadly, every time he thought about concentrating, there was a new message or a phone call from the alpha.

As much as it hurt Suga to ignore Bokuto’s messages, he always put his phone away. If he heard Bokuto’s voice, he would undoubtedly lose focus again, and he couldn’t do that to himself. He was making plans, and after having ignored Bokuto for nearly a week he was finally able to really think about what he wanted for himself instead of worrying about what he wanted in relation to Bokuto.

At the times when he was feeling absolutely miserable he always talked to Oikawa. He had tried talking to Daichi, but there was something weird going on with the alpha. At first he had been acting unusually happy, smiling at his phone and checking it so often he hardly even put it away. Then over one weekend his happy mood had suddenly plummeted, and he was now walking around in a hazy gloom, phone always shoved to the bottom of his bag. Suga had tried asking about it, but Daichi insisted that there was nothing going on, and eventually Suga gave up.

Suga had also tried talking to Asahi about his worries, but somehow the alpha always thought that he was talking about sex or something equally intimate, and got flustered. When Asahi was flustered, he didn’t really listen, and Suga wasn’t in the mood of dealing with the boy’s insecurities when he was battling his own issues.

He had also contemplated on talking to Tanaka, but it wouldn’t be the same, because the alpha was still just a second year. It was different to talk to someone who was in the same situation. It didn’t stop Tanaka from approaching him one day after practise.

“How are you doing?” he asked directly. “You’ve been looking down.”

“I’m just a bit preoccupied,” Suga said vaguely. “I’ll be fine.”

“If you need any help, you can just ask, you know,” Tanaka said.

Suga smiled at him.

“I know,” the omega said and slapped Tanaka’s back. “Thanks!”

“Have you been too busy to see Bokuto lately?” Tanaka asked then.

Suga flinched at the mention of the alpha’s name.

“It’s okay,” Tanaka continued. “I’m sure he understands how busy you are!”

“I hope so,” Suga said.

He headed home alone. It was sad, to be alone when he really wanted nothing more than to be with his alpha. He felt like there was something squeezing his heart and it couldn’t beat like it normally did. He stopped and took out his phone. Bokuto hadn’t called him that day, hadn’t sent any messages either. Suga hadn’t read any of the numerous messages he had received over the past two weeks. He felt like the worst person ever. The worst boyfriend ever. The worst omega.

Maybe Bokuto wouldn’t even answer his call.

He called anyway, heart beating loudly in his ears as he listened to the phone ring and ring.

“Koushi?” came a breathless answer, just when Suga was about to give up.

“Koutarou,” Suga said and nearly burst to tears.

He had never felt that good hearing Bokuto’s voice, had never thought it would make him so emotional. He crouched down for a moment, hanging his head low.

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked.

“I missed you,” Suga said.

He stood up again, heart still aching with love and want and need, adoration towards the alpha whose worried voice couldn’t hide the excitement behind it, the buzz of Bokuto’s existence so apparent and bright, and Suga smiled.

*

On the way to Tokyo Suga had done his best in preparing to see Bokuto for the first time after only having talked to him on the phone once after the long silence. He had so intensely forced himself to not think about the alpha that he hadn’t fully understood how much he had missed everything about their relationship. Bokuto made him so much happier than he had thought, and a part of him was berating himself for making it into such a big problem when most omegas just went with the flow.

Nothing could have really prepared Suga for the reunion with Bokuto on the station, however. The alpha was there, twitching with impatient energy, and Suga melted into a smile even before the alpha noticed him.

“Koushi!” the alpha yelled when he did notice, his voice so loud that people were turning to look, but Suga didn’t care, because Bokuto’s arms were around him, Bokuto was pulling him in, and he was clinging to the alpha like they hadn’t seen each other for years.

He breathed in the familiar scent of his alpha, wanted to be completely surrounded by the joyful spirit of his boyfriend, he wanted to have his all just as well as he wanted to give him all of himself.

Everything that happened was a blur. The entirety of Suga’s attention was on Bokuto, and how they got to his house was a bit of a mystery. He tried to politely greet Bokuto’s brother, but couldn’t take his eyes off of his alpha, constantly losing track of what they were talking about, and his laugh was embarrassed when Bokuto’s brother told them to go upstairs and not mind him.

Suga tossed his bag to the floor and the moment Bokuto had closed the door he was pulling him closer, closer, kissing him with hunger and arms wrapping around his shoulder, pulling him close. Bokuto’s hands were on his waist, his big hands were on his body just like they should always be, and Suga was so happy he could cry. Bokuto’s scent surrounded him, and he wanted nothing more than to rub against the alpha until the scent was on him as well.

“Koushi,” Bokuto said soon, way too soon, and pulled away from the kiss. “We need to talk first.”

Suga reluctantly let go, but comforted himself with the fact that even if they were talking they were still close to each other. They were in the same room, breathing the same air, and Bokuto’s scent was prominent in the air.

“Yes,” he said, voice breathless, and Bokuto gestured for him to sit down.

Bokuto sat down across from him, kneeling properly and looking at him with worry. His hands were fidgeting until he pressed them against his thighs. He looked absolutely miserable, and Suga couldn’t even begin to imagine what was putting him on such a mood.

“I’m sorry, Koushi,” the alpha said, nearly bursting to tears but somehow managing to hold on.

“What’s happened?” Suga asked, voice interestingly void of any emotion as his heart was beating heavily and hands starting to shake.

“I cheated on you,” Bokuto said quietly, but so clearly that there was no chance of misunderstanding.

Suga felt like a knife was pushed into his heart. He couldn’t believe what the alpha had just said. He couldn’t even begin to understand what had happened that would have driven Bokuto to do something like that. He hadn’t known the alpha for a very long time yet, but enough to have convinced himself that Bokuto was a respectable person and fully capable of restraining himself when they were apart.

“I’m so sorry,” Bokuto said again. “I was drunk…”

“What?” Suga asked.

There was yet another detail that didn’t make any sense to him. He and Bokuto had spent so much time together he was certain that if the alpha was much of a drinker, he would have known it by now.

“I was so certain that you didn’t want me anymore,” Bokuto continued. “And everyone was too busy for me. I felt so lonely and I couldn’t take it so I got drunk.”

Suga could understand Bokuto’s reasoning, but a part of him was in such a denial that he was starting to think that maybe this was just a really stupid nightmare, and he would soon wake up only to see that none of this had never happened.

“I went to Kuroo’s,” Bokuto said. “And I kissed him.”

Suga blinked slowly. He had a hard time following Bokuto’s thoughts.

“Wait a second,” he said, shook his head and frowned in order to catch up to Bokuto. “Are you saying that your cheating was that you kissed Kuroo?”

Bokuto looked so ashamed that he couldn’t even lift his head when he nodded, a quiet whimper leaving his lips.

“You kissed Kuroo,” Suga repeated.

Bokuto flinched as if Suga had slapped him. Suga felt huge relief wash over him. It was so good he was on the verge of tears and had to breathe deeply for a while to calm down. He had already thought about every single possible scenario of Bokuto fucking another omega, balls deep in some faceless guy, and then Bokuto said it was only Kuroo, only a kiss.

“That’s okay,” Suga said. “I can live with that.”

It was Bokuto’s turn to look shocked as he lifted his head to look at Suga.

“What?” the alpha asked.

“I forgive you,” Suga said and smiled. “He’s your friend and you were drunk. And he’s an alpha.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide. “Even though he’s… oh.”

“Oh?” Suga questioned, frowning. “He’s what?”

Bokuto bit his lips, eyes roaming the room wildly as if trying to find a way out.

“Kuroo’s what?” Suga asked, firmer this time.

Bokuto looked at him warily, eyes still wide but brows furrowed, lips puckered as he seemed to think hard. Suga gave him time, impatience making his hands shake again.

“I can’t say,” Bokuto said eventually. “It’s a secret.”

Suga nodded and sighed.

“I get that,” he said. “It’s his secret. But it’s something that you think would bother me. What is it? Are you trying to say that he’s secretly omega? I happen to know fully well that he’s all alpha.”

Bokuto looked so uncomfortable kneeling in front of Suga that the omega nearly wanted to let him off the hook, but he had also decided to stand his ground on the matter.

“I can’t betray his trust,” Bokuto said. “He’s my best friend.”

“I’m your mate,” Suga pointed out.

“Well, it’s not like we’re bonded yet,” Bokuto said, averting his eyes.

“Oh,” Suga said, poison dripping from his voice. “That’s what it is. We’re not proper mates because we’re not bonded. This isn’t a serious enough relationship, right? That’s why you cheated, right?”

Bokuto was so close to tears that it was a matter of time before they would flow. He was gently shaking his head, and Suga wasn’t sure if it was because he was trying to implicate that what he was saying was wrong or if it was his way of trying to block out the words that hurt him.

“I can’t tell you,” Bokuto said, voice just a whine. “I can’t tell you.”

Suga opened his mouth but then closed it. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say or what he wanted to happen.

“I value this relationship,” Bokuto continued quietly, “I really do. But I can’t tell you.”

Any anger still left in Suga was slowly dripping away. As much as he might want to stay angry, the omega side of him was immensely worried about his alpha looking so miserable, and he was itching to pull him into a hug and tell him it was all fine.

“I love you, Koushi,” Bokuto said quietly, voice an airy whisper full of emotion. “I want to be with you. I… I want to mark you and make you mine forever.”

Suga’s heart sped up at the thought of being marked by Bokuto. He hadn’t thought that he would ever feel so good about the thought of belonging to an alpha. It was confusing. It was infuriating. He didn’t know himself anymore, and that was exactly what he had thought he had just worked out during the time he wasn’t contacting Bokuto.

“But even if we were married,” Bokuto said suddenly, “I still couldn’t tell you Kuroo’s secret.”

There were two options: either Bokuto was simply so loyal that he wasn’t able to share any secrets that he had promised to keep, or Kuroo’s secret was so big that Bokuto couldn’t bring himself to say it in case it would ruin something. In either situation Suga couldn’t really stay angry at Bokuto. The alpha was just being a good friend, and surprisingly loyal for an alpha. If anything Suga felt like he had just fallen a bit more in love with Bokuto.

“It’s okay,” he said.

Bokuto warily lifted his head up to look at the omega.

“I understand that you can’t share his secret,” Suga said. “I understand it. And I already told you I forgive you for kissing Kuroo. So. We’re fine.”

Bokuto’s eyes were still full of tears but now there was a hopeful gleam rising to his face.

“For real?” he asked cautiously.

“For real,” Suga said and smiled.

Bokuto smiled wide, so sunny and joyful that Suga couldn’t help smiling too, before the alpha’s face twisted and he was crying.

“I was so worried,” he sobbed. “I thought I had lost you forever.”

This time Suga moved closer and pulled Bokuto into a hug.

“I guess I should explain why I was so distant,” he said.

He was stroking Bokuto’s back that was shaking with sobs.

“You don’t have to,” Bokuto spluttered.

“Of course I’m going to explain,” Suga said. “Just calm down.”

It took quite a while of Suga reassuring Bokuto and stroking his back and hair before the alpha calmed down. His eyes were puffy and red, but he was smiling just like he always did. Suga wanted to stay by his side forever to make sure that he would never have to cry like that again.

“I guess I need to start from the beginning,” Suga said.

He was still sitting close to Bokuto, one hand on the alpha’s back, but now he moved just a bit away to focus on what he wanted to get across. Bokuto looked saddened by the new distance, but Suga tried to focus on himself now.

“I always knew I was going to be omega,” he said, “but I never liked it. I never liked to be seen as an omega, and that’s why I’ve been working hard to be something else. Something more.”

“Why do you have to be something more?” Bokuto asked.

Suga looked at him but found Bokuto’s face honestly baffled. He hadn’t expected such a question, and took a moment of blinking stupidly and moving his lips in an attempt to form a satisfactory answer.

“Because omegas are less,” he finally said.

Bokuto still seemed equally puzzled, so he hurried to add:

“At least that’s how most of society sees it. You know, alphas protecting the weak omegas and stuff.”

“Oh,” Bokuto said and looked uncharacteristically thoughtful. “I never thought about it.”

“Probably because you never had to,” Suga said quietly, but then pulled himself together to continue. “We can talk about this more later if you want to, but I need to tell you what I’ve been thinking.”

Bokuto nodded and looked at Suga with such intensity it was getting almost uncomfortable. Suga almost felt like Bokuto could see right inside his head and was reading his every thought and insecurity.

“I always worked so hard to be more than my nature,” Suga continued. “And when I was with Daichi, it was… I was… I never felt like he really appreciated it?”

“Am I making you feel that way too?” Bokuto asked, voice intimidated and eyes wide.

“No, no, that’s not it at all,” Suga said and placed his hand onto Bokuto’s arm. “Just listen, okay?”

Bokuto nodded. Suga withdrew his hand again, but then decided to take a hold of Bokuto’s hand instead of pulling away completely. Bokuto squeezed his hand and smiled thankfully.

“Daichi didn’t really understand when I talked to him about these things,” Suga continued. “And I guess that’s why it’s been so hard for me to tell you what I feel and what I’m thinking about, because I’m scared that you won’t understand it and… I’m really scared of losing you.”

Bokuto made a quiet sound that Suga couldn’t quite comprehend, but he instead focused on saying what it was that he wanted to say. He needed to say it all now, before he could convince himself that it was a bad idea and everything went wrong because of him.

“I’m tired of always having to explain my reasoning behind things and always having to explain why I feel a certain way,” Suga said. “When I’m with you I never feel like I need to have an explanation ready for acting a certain way or what not, and it’s scary. Because I think that maybe you just let it slide, like. Maybe there are things that I do or say that you don’t understand but you don’t want to ask about them or something.”

Suga had lowered his head as he talked and now raised it to glance at Bokuto who was still looking at him with deep intensity.

“Do you want me to say something?” Bokuto asked.

Suga shook his head.

“I better finish first,” he said. “The thing is, that. When I’m with you I feel… It’s so different now. I always thought that I might never want to be bonded or have children or whatever, but when I’m with you, it feels different. And it gets stronger every time we’re together. Every time it’s harder to let you go or leave you, and I don’t understand it. I don’t understand why I can’t be by myself anymore, without constantly wanting you to be there with me.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed and he looked so much like a worried owl that Suga had to look away to keep himself from bursting to laughter. He held Bokuto’s hand tighter, and the way even that slight contact with his alpha made him feel reassured and safe was proof of what he had just said.

“The idea of being bonded to you makes me so excited,” he said and quickly glanced at Bokuto before looking away again. “I want to be yours in the traditional omega way. I want to be your omega, and I want you to be my alpha and I want you to act like it too. And it’s insane! Why do I suddenly feel this need to be protected by someone? I don’t understand it.”

Bokuto shifted, but Suga didn’t want to look.

“When I told you that I never got to call the shots in the bedroom,” Suga continued, “it was true, but not for lack of trying. I wanted to try so many different things but after Daichi turned down the first few ideas I just stopped asking.”

“What are those things?” Bokuto asked. “You never really told me after that time with Kuroo. I didn’t know if I should ask either. Should I have asked? Should I have taken the initiative? Are you disappointed in me?”

Suga lifted his finger to Bokuto’s lips to stop the alpha from asking any more questions. Bokuto did stop, biting his lips, and Suga smiled. He had never thought an alpha could make him so happy just by taking an interest in his sexual fantasies.

“I’m not disappointed in you,” Suga said reassuringly. “It’s not your fault that you didn’t realise to ask. I should have trusted you more to request.”

“So it is my fault,” Bokuto said sadly. “I should have realised that you were uncomfortable. I should have noticed something.”

“Stop saying that,” Suga responded. “You can’t blame yourself for not knowing. It’s not like I’m expecting you to read my mind.”

He could tell that Bokuto didn’t really believe him.

“Koutarou,” he said and waited for the alpha to look at him before continuing. “I trust you. I trust you to listen to me when I tell you what I want. It has just taken me a long time to come to terms with what it is that I want. Even if you had asked me before, I might not have told you.”

“Why?” Bokuto asked. “Did you not trust me then?”

Suga smiled and shook his head.

“It’s not a matter of trust, really,” he said. “I was too ashamed to admit what I want.”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side, brows furrowed in deep thought.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I felt that wanting something like I do,” Suga said slowly, “was going to make me lose everything I’ve worked for.”

“So,” Bokuto then said equally slowly. “Do you now feel better about it? Are you going to tell me what you want?”

Suga took a deep breath. He had decided to come clean, and now he had to say it out loud.

“Why are you so nervous?” Bokuto asked suddenly. “Why are you scared?”

It took Suga a moment to realise that he had, indeed, gotten scared. He licked his lips and tried to breath calmly, but it was hard. He squeezed Bokuto’s hand harder, and Bokuto squeezed back.

“I’m afraid that you’ll start treating me differently,” Suga said, voice trembling. “I’m afraid that I’ll forget who I want to be.”

“Koushi,” Bokuto said gently.

He let go of Suga’s hand, and the omega whined in protest, but moments later he felt Bokuto’s big warm hand cupping his cheeks. The alpha was looking him in the eyes.

“If it’s something you want to do in bed,” he said, “then it’s only going to stay in bed. I’m not going to forget who you really are just because you might want to be something else in bed.”

Then the alpha kissed Suga, sweet and soft, and Suga closed his eyes to feel it in his core, the love behind Bokuto’s words and actions. He kept his eyes closed even after Bokuto pulled away and took a hold of both his hands.

“I love feeling weaker than you,” he said quietly before opening his eyes, shyly looking up at Bokuto’s face. “I want to submit to you, I want you to dominate me completely. I want you to use me.”

Bokuto swallowed, a blush rising up to his cheeks and he glanced to the door, like his brother could hear what they were talking about.

“W-When you and Kuroo were talking about me like I wasn’t even there,” Suga continued, “like my opinion didn’t matter at all, I was so turned on. And that’s what scares me.”

Bokuto nodded.

“I can understand why that would bother you,” he said. “I know what it feels like.”

Suga frowned slightly.

“What do you mean you know?” he asked.

Bokuto’s face was getting redder by the minute, and he looked away, at the door again, and swallowed before turning back and leaning closer, lowering his voice.

“I never thought I’d tell this to anyone,” he said. “But once when Kuroo and I were fooling around and he was topping, we got so caught up to it that he accidentally… well, you know. He didn’t pull out early enough.”

“He knotted you?” Suga asked in awe, but quietly, respecting Bokuto’s chosen volume of voice.

Bokuto looked miserable when he nodded.

“I never told anyone,” he said. “When it happened, it was awful, I was really panicking and all I could think about was how gross and humiliating it was. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I… I wasn’t completely opposed to it.”

Bokuto’s eyes were not meeting Suga’s anymore, they were jumping around, as if they couldn’t find a comfortable place to settle on.

“Fuck,” Bokuto sighed. “I guess I liked feeling it. Him coming in my… in me. I would never want to be knotted again, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not as bad a memory as Kuroo believes.”

Suga couldn’t help the faint giggle that escaped his mouth.

“Are you laughing at me?” Bokuto asked, looking hurt, and Suga hurried to shake his head.

“I’m so happy to think that you trust me so much you’re willing to tell me,” he explained. “You’re amazing.”

Bokuto’s cheeks were flaming red, but at least his eyes finally settled to look at Suga’s face.

“I love you,” the alpha said, voice still quiet.

“I love you too,” Suga replied and smirked widely.

Bokuto leaned closer and they kissed, softly at first, but it quickly got more heated. They were holding hands again and they didn’t let go, but their mouths pressed against one another with such heat it made up for the lack of other physical contact. Suga obediently opened his mouth the moment Bokuto licked over the seam of his lips, eagerly accepting the alpha’s thick tongue inside. He felt giddy with happiness, and was just about to let go of Bokuto’s hands in favour of pulling the alpha closer, when Bokuto pulled back.

“You know,” he said, “if you want me to dominate you completely, now would be a good time. After my parents are home we’re less likely to have time alone like this.”

Suga flushed at the thought of Bokuto’s brother being downstairs and probably knowing fully well what they were going to do soon.

“How do you want me?” he asked.

Bokuto looked at him for quite a while.

“If I’m doing something wrong, will you tell me?” he asked then.

“Of course I will,” Suga said.

Bokuto nodded shortly.

“Take off your pants,” he said then.

He let go of Suga’s hands to allow room for the omega to follow his instructions. Suga licked his lips before rising up enough to open his jeans. He did it very unceremoniously, eyes fixed on Bokuto’s face as the fabric revealed his pale legs. His underwear followed immediately, and he manoeuvred around for a moment to get the garments off completely. Then he was back at kneeling next to Bokuto, cock already reacting to the situation.

“Turn around and lean on the bed,” Bokuto said without pausing to think when Suga had settled.

The omega turned around and crawled closer to the bed to lean his upper body on the soft mattress. He lifted his hips up, because he was almost certain that it was going to be Bokuto’s next command. He was feeling his slick starting to accumulate quickly as he swayed a little, trying to find the best positions to stay in.

“Good,” Bokuto said, and even the simple word of praise made Suga’s spine spark with arousal.

Suga listened to Bokuto shuffling behind his back, anticipation shaking his body, and he closed his eyes.

“You’re not allowed to turn around, okay?” Bokuto said, but his command had a question in it.

“Yes, Alpha,” Suga replied, and didn’t miss the quiet gasp from Bokuto.

The air was getting thicker with Bokuto’s pheromones, and Suga thought that he wouldn’t mind waiting in positions at all for as long as it was turning on the alpha that much. He swayed his hips gently, trying to entice a reaction out of the other boy, and was pleased when he felt hands take a hold of his hips.

“Don’t,” Bokuto said shortly, but voice full of authority.

Suga only thought for a moment before smirking and opening his eyes.

“Am I being a bad boy?” he asked, unable to hide his excitement.

He felt like his entire body was shivering as he waited for Bokuto’s reaction. As much as he wanted to trust the alpha, he couldn’t help preparing for a disappointment.

“You are a very bad boy,” Bokuto said then, voice low and thick, like syrup being poured over Suga’s body, and the omega wasn’t sure he had ever been that aroused before being touched properly at all.

“And,” he started but had to swallow before trying again. “Do I deserve to be punished?”

A low groan from Bokuto made Suga’s cock ache.

“What kind of a punishment do naughty boys deserve?” Bokuto asked, his voice silky smooth and dangerous, and Suga had to take a deep breath to stay put.

“They deserve to be spanked,” he said, voice higher than usual and slightly whiny.

Suga wished that he didn’t sound so obviously turned on, he wanted to sound more teasing, wanted to coax the alpha into having to force him to settle down, but the idea of being able to get what he really wanted was intoxicating.

“Should I spank you?” Bokuto asked, although it wasn’t really a question.

The alpha’s palm landed softly onto Suga’s ass cheek, caressing the smooth curve of it, and Suga could almost feel the eyes watching him. He released a trembling breath before turning his head to look at Bokuto as he swayed his hips enticingly and giggled.

“You’re a bad boy, Koushi,” Bokuto said and took a hold of Suga’s face with his big hand.

Suga looked up at Bokuto’s eyes as his cheeks were squished, the alpha’s hold strong but not rough.

“I told you to not turn around,” Bokuto said, voice calm but a storm in his eyes.

Suga smirked cheekily as much as he could, and Bokuto forced him to turn his head around again.

“You definitely need to be punished,” the alpha said and moved to Suga’s left side.

Suga’s legs were jelly. The intensity of Bokuto’s scent, the power behind his words and his presence right next to Suga’s body were overwhelming. Suga closed his eyes and fisted his hands.

“You’ll have to tell me if it’s too much,” Bokuto said then, voice still firm but an edge of softness in it.

Suga squeaked in reply and hoped that Bokuto would forgive him for not forming words at this point. His body jumped when he felt Bokuto’s palm against his backside again, soft strokes over the round flesh before suddenly it was pulled back, and the next moment it slapped him. Suga couldn’t hold back his voice, a broken moan mixing in with the loud slap, and he pressed his face against the bed. His legs were shaking and his ass was burning with the intensity of the slap. Bokuto stroked the sore area.

“Was it too hard?” he asked.

Suga shook his head.

“I need to hear you say it,” Bokuto said.

Suga turned his face to the left, resting his cheek on the soft linen that smelled like Bokuto. He didn’t look at Bokuto because he wasn’t sure if he was allowed.

“It wasn’t too hard,” he said.

“Too soft?” Bokuto asked then. “Or fine?”

“You can go harder,” Suga said.

Bokuto hummed in response, and without further ado, tried again. The slap was harder, just what Suga had always wanted to feel, and once more he couldn’t prevent making noise. He clamped a hand over his mouth, but of course it was already too late.

“Good?” Bokuto asked, and Suga nodded. “Say it.”

“Perfect,” Suga said, his voice a whine, and then he turned his face against the bed again.

Bokuto waited a moment before slapping Suga twice in a row, and the omega’s moans were now muffled by the bed. His skin was burning, and it wasn’t much helped by Bokuto’s palm stroking soothingly over the abused spots. Suga’s legs were trembling so hard he wasn’t sure if they would support him much longer, and his hands were tight fists in the linen of Bokuto’s bed.

Bokuto stroked Suga’s back, hand pushing past the shirt to the bare skin.

“You’re taking your punishment so well,” the alpha cooed. “You’re doing so well.”

Suga groaned, the praise making his cock twitch and leak more pre-come that was already dripping to the floor. Bokuto struck again, making Suga’s entire body jolt.

“You still alive?” Bokuto asked.

Suga took a moment before turning his head and looking straight at the alpha.

“Yeah,” he breathed, eyes glassed over, before turning his head again.

“Good,” Bokuto said before a new slap.

Suga had lost count of how many times Bokuto had hit him. He only knew that it hurt perfectly, his cock was aching to be touched, and there were tears streaming out of his eyes and into the bedding. He wanted so bad to touch himself, but didn’t dare move in case he would lose his balance.

“You’ve done so well,” Bokuto said. “What a good omega. Just one more and you deserve a reward.”

Suga sniffed and braced himself for the final slap. His ass must have been burning red at that point, the skin was hot and stinging, and Suga still couldn’t quite believe that he had an alpha who was willing to do this for him.

Suga yelped when Bokuto hit him for the last time. He couldn’t hold it anymore and snaked a hand out of bed to wrap it around his cock.

“No,” Bokuto said, gentle but firm, and guided Suga’s hand back on the bed.

Suga was about to protest when Bokuto’s palm wrapped around his cock instead, stroking roughly a few times before Suga came, moans turning to screams of pleasure as his semen hit the floor. Bokuto kept going, the stimulation making Suga squirm.

“You’re such a good boy,” Bokuto said and kissed Suga’s burning ass. “The perfect omega.”

Bokuto had moved back to behind Suga and was kissing and licking the reddened skin of the omega’s ass. He was still jerking Suga’s cock too, and Suga was overwhelmed by what was going on.

Then Bokuto let go of his cock and shifted, and soon Suga felt his hands on his ass.

“You’re so beautiful,” the alpha said in awe. “Red looks good on you.”

A flash of arousal hit Suga when Bokuto said that, a smirk in his voice. A part of the omega was sure that he had imagined it. There was no way Bokuto would say something like that.

Any thoughts Suga still had were abruptly cut when Bokuto spread his ass cheeks apart. He heard the filthy sound his slick made, and Bokuto chuckled.

“You’re so wet,” the alpha said and licked up the slick crack with a flat tongue. “Fuck, Koushi, you’re so wet!”

Bokuto’s finger was poking at Suga’s entrance, sliding in the slick before pushing in. Suga whimpered when the thick digit slid inside, so easily that it was almost absurd. Bokuto added a second finger immediately, pushing them in and pulling them out, scissoring and prodding around, not even trying to hit Suga’s prostate. Suga didn’t really mind, he loved the feeling of Bokuto’s fingers pulling him open, the stretch not very much but pleasurable either way. Just after he thought so, Bokuto hit him right on the prostate, and his legs were now seriously giving out under his weight.

“Oh, better get you on the bed,” Bokuto said and pulled his fingers out.

As much as Suga knew that he would be much more comfortable on the bed, he still whined in protest at the loss of Bokuto’s fingers inside him.

Suga tried to push himself up, but Bokuto lifted him like he was feather light and placed him gently on the bed.

“You’ll get your reward now,” the alpha said and smiled.

Suga tried to smile back, but his lips were trembling. Bokuto kissed him before getting up from the bed. Suga looked at him, suddenly afraid that the alpha was going to leave, before realising that Bokuto was still fully clothed. The alpha was quick to get rid of his clothes and returned to the bed, pushing Suga’s legs apart to fit between them. Now that his clothes were off, Suga could properly smell how horny he was, the pheromones making the air thick.

“You want to take that shirt off?” Bokuto asked.

Instead of wasting energy on nodding, Suga pushed himself up and Bokuto took the shirt off. He didn’t have to tell Suga to lie back down when the omega was already down and looking at Bokuto with glassy eyes. He wanted Bokuto to come closer so he could smell him better. He wanted to take in the scent of Bokuto’s desire so he would never forget it again.

“Koushi, you’re so beautiful,” Bokuto said and bent down to kiss him. “You’re so perfect.”

Suga smiled, the trembling having subsided now that he had had a moment to relax.

“I love you, Koushi,” Bokuto said, his eyes so sincere that Suga felt like crying.

“I love you too, Koutarou,” Suga said and clumsily hugged Bokuto with his tired arms. “I’m so happy that you’re my alpha.”

Bokuto squeaked cutely before kissing Suga again and sitting up. He spread Suga’s legs more and pressed his cock between the red ass cheeks.

“Is it okay to go in?” he asked.

“Yes,” Suga gasped.

That was all the reassurance the alpha needed, and his cock was pushing in. Suga groaned, back arching as he was finally being filled properly, his tight entrance stretching open to accommodate the big alpha cock. He reached down to pull his ass cheeks apart, moaning with how good it felt as his rim was stimulated by the cock sliding in slowly.

Bokuto didn’t waste any time before starting a quick rhythm, hips slamming against Suga with fervour, and Suga clamped his hands over his mouth to stop his voice from echoing all the way downstairs. Bokuto’s body was curved over Suga’s, muscles flexing as he moved and kissed over Suga’s neck and chest, lips sloppy and tongue slick with saliva. The alpha’s hands were on Suga’s legs, fingers digging in to the supple flesh as he nuzzled his face to the crook of Suga’s neck and inhaled. Suga wrapped one arm around Bokuto’s neck to keep the alpha close.

The earlier activity must have had a big effect on Bokuto, as it didn’t take very long before his rhythmic thrusts started to falter and he groaned in desperation. He was mouthing Suga’s neck and shoulder, a hint of teeth pinching the skin when his knot started to swell.

“Fuck,” the alpha grunted and pulled his cock out almost all the way.

Suga tried to beg for the knot, but his words were muffled by moans that were stopped by his hand. He could feel the knot slamming against his rim, so close but unobtainable, and Bokuto came with a whimper, coating Suga’s insides with white. He rode out his orgasm, the smell of sex and the quiet moans against Suga’s neck enough to send the omega over the edge for the second time.

They were clinging to each other, bodies sweaty and sticky with Suga’s come, until Bokuto’s breathing slowed down and he flopped to the side. Suga didn’t let go of him, however, and was turned around too. He was breathing in Bokuto, enjoying the way the alpha’s scent made his toes curl and stomach flutter in excitement.

“Koutarou,” Suga said quietly and pulled his head back enough to look at the alpha. “I want you to mark me.”

Bokuto’s face was still wrecked by sex, but Suga was certain that the alpha blushed just a bit more. His eyes were wide and brows lifted up, and for a moment he looked like he couldn’t remember how to speak.

“Are you sure?” the alpha then asked.

Suga nodded.

“I’m sure,” he said. “I want to belong to you.”

Bokuto blinked slowly and looked past Suga. The omega gave him time to come to terms with the idea. It had been a surprise to himself as well. He hadn’t really thought about marking as a realistic option yet, but being next to Bokuto after such a long time was enough to convince him that it was exactly what he wanted.

“Are you really sure?” Bokuto asked then, gaze back at Suga. “We’ve only been going out for a few months.”

“I’ve never been this sure about anything in my life,” Suga said.

Bokuto nodded but frowned.

“Do you not want to?” Suga asked in return.

“It’s not that!” Bokuto hurried to clarify. “I want to be with you, I really do, but is it too soon?”

“Ah, yeah, I forgot this is your first relationship,” Suga said.

Bokuto looked thoughtful, almost as if he hadn’t even heard what the omega had just said.

“Koutarou?” Suga tried, but Bokuto was staring at something behind him in deep thought.

Suga waited for the alpha to return to the reality, but when minutes kept dragging on and nothing happened, he simply poked Bokuto’s cheek.

“Koutarou,” he repeated when Bokuto turned to look at him. “What’s on your mind?”

Bokuto looked away. He was looking very uncomfortable, so Suga let him take his time.

“I’m just thinking,” Bokuto said quietly after a while. “You dated Sawamura for much longer than me, but you broke up with him. What if you get tired of me?”

Suga smiled and stroked Bokuto’s cheek.

“The difference is that I never wanted him to mark me,” Suga said. “I never thought I would want it, especially this young.”

Bokuto hummed, still looking anywhere but Suga.

“Let me think about it,” he said then. “I didn’t think… I wasn’t expecting this.”

Suga smiled and kissed Bokuto.

“Of course,” he said. “You can also say no, you know. As much as I want you to appreciate my feelings, I want to appreciate yours too. Take all the time you need.”

Bokuto looked relieved and smiled again, face sunny and eyes caring.

“Oh,” Suga said right before Bokuto could kiss him. “My heat is coming up soon.”

“Please say it’s going to in the middle of school week,” Bokuto said with a smile.

“What are you saying!” Suga said with mock horror. “You should be studying hard for your exams!”

Bokuto laughed and pulled Suga closer. They kissed, slow and sweet, when they suddenly heard the front door open and slam shut. Bokuto immediately bolted up.

“Shit! They’re here already!” he yelled so loudly that his parents could probably hear it downstairs. “I didn’t knot you just so we could be all decent and prepared for when they come.”

Suga giggled and slowly got up to watch Bokuto frantically run around in search of his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been quite slow with writing lately, and especially with this fic. But then again this first chapter already ended up being so long. Anyway I'm probably going to take quite a while before updating, I'm sorry in advance. On a brighter note I have already writte a lot for the next part of the series!


	2. Resolutions

Practise had ended and Suga was having a drink, when he smelled an unfamiliar alpha approaching. Curious, he turned around to face an alpha who looked very nervous but immediately flashed a smile when he noticed Suga looking his way. His hair was carefully gelled back, and Suga thought about how different it looked now that it wasn’t sweaty after a game.

“Hello,” Terushima Yuuji said and waved his hand as he walked over. “Sugawara.”

“Terushima,” Suga replied and nodded. “What do you want?”

Terushima smirked.

“You’re immediately thinking the worst of me, aren’t you,” he said, and Suga saw the glint of his tongue piercing as he spoke.

“You took the effort to come all the way here,” Suga pointed out. “You have a reason for it.”

Terushima laughed happily.

“I guess you’re right,” he said and shook his head in defeat. “I was hoping to see your number five.”

“Does he have a name?” Suga asked teasingly, while his brain was trying to quickly come up with any reason for Terushima to want to meet Tanaka.

“I’m sure he does,” Terushima said and smiled.

“You just have forgotten?” Suga asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Do I have to pass some kind of an exam before speaking to anyone from your team?” Terushima asked in return.

Suga looked at him appraisingly for a moment before laughing and relaxing a bit.

“No,” he said.

“Well, is he still here?” the alpha asked.

“You want me to get him?” Suga asked with a smirk.

“If you would be so kind,” Terushima said and nodded his head. “Tell _Tanaka_ that I think he has something of mine.”

Suga frowned but didn’t question the alpha any more. He went to the club room where Tanaka was chatting with Noya, already dressed and ready to leave.

“Tanaka,” Suga called for the alpha, who turned around. “Someone’s asking for you.”

“Who is it?” Tanaka asked as he approached the door.

“It’s Terushima,” Suga said when Tanaka was closer, keeping his voice down to avoid drawing too much interest to the situation.

“Terushima?” Tanaka asked, and Suga wasn’t quite sure if the alpha was trying to remember who they were talking about or merely surprised by his appearance.

“He wants to see you,” Suga said.

“Oh,” Tanaka said and hesitated for a moment. “I better go see him then.”

Tanaka said his good-byes and left. Suga stayed in the club room and headed to his locker to change. Some members of the team had left already, and the first-years were still behind. Noya was still half-clothed and was now chatting with Asahi who looked intimidated by the small alpha who was bouncing around recklessly. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita headed out. And Daichi was slowly pulling a shirt on, getting tangled in the garment and sighing heavily.

“What’s going on with you?” Suga questioned and helped Daichi get the shirt on properly. “You’ve been really down lately.”

“Have I?” Daichi asked, and his voice was empty of emotion.

“I know there’s something going on,” Suga said. “Why won’t you talk about it?”

Daichi shrugged and slowly packed his volleyball gear away.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he said. “There’s nothing going on.”

Suga sighed, but didn’t push. Maybe Daichi was still struggling with their break-up and didn’t want to talk to him because of that. Maybe he thought that he could really fool Suga by saying that there was nothing wrong when he was clearly bothered by something. He had been moping for over a week, and Suga hadn’t managed to get anything out of him.

There was nothing he could do, so Suga tried his best to not think about Daichi’s heavy mood and called Bokuto on his way home.

*

When Suga arrived to school the next morning, he was immediately greeted by Tanaka, who looked troubled.

“Can I talk to you for a while?” the alpha asked, and they headed to a secluded spot where they could have a bit more privacy.

Tanaka looked nervous, and he kept looking around as if someone was listening.

“What’s wrong?” Suga asked, when the alpha didn’t say anything.

“You know Terushima came to see me,” Tanaka said.

Suga nodded, although they both knew full well that he knew.

“Oh, that’s right,” Suga suddenly remembered. “He said you might have something of his. What was that about?”

Tanaka blushed furiously, and Suga had not expected that. He let the alpha take his time fidgeting before he could say anything.

“He said,” Tanaka started, but shook his head then, looked around like someone was spying on them. He lowered his voice and stepped closer to Suga. “He said I have his heart.”

Suga blinked. That was yet another thing he had not expected, and he had no idea how to react.

“Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?” was the first thing that came to mind, and he voiced his thoughts.

“Yes,” Tanaka hissed.

Suga had no idea how to continue the conversation. He had never really thought that an alpha would try to hit on another alpha.

“Why?” he asked to keep the silence from stretching on.

Tanaka swallowed.

“He said,” the alpha started, and swallowed, “that his gaydar is accurate and never wrong.”

“What?” was the only thing Suga could think to say.

“What am I supposed to do?” Tanaka asked, voice desperate.

The alpha’s nervous energy was making it hard for Suga to get his thoughts in order.

“About his gaydar?” he asked, and immediately wanted to slap himself. “I mean, about what? What are you supposed to do about what?”

“He, he,” Tanaka stuttered before getting his nerves under control for a moment longer. “He asked me out and gave me his number and he asked me to give it a chance as friends.”

“Oh,” Suga replied and thought for a moment. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know!” Tanaka screeched. “I have no idea!”

Suga wanted to point out that he had even less of an idea, but kept his mouth shut. Maybe his brain was finally waking up enough to make some sense of things.

“Well,” he said slowly. “He might make a good friend.”

Tanaka shook his head and looked around again.

“How can I make friends with him when I know that he’s really interested in… in more?” he asked. “Can I somehow ignore that part of it? I mean. Maybe he wants to be friends, but he also wants to be more.”

“Have you ever thought that you might be gay?” Suga asked.

Tanaka went pale.

“No!” he denied immediately, shaking his head furiously.

“I was just thinking,” Suga said. “You know, if he said his gaydar is accurate…”

“That’s bullshit, isn’t it?” Tanaka asked, desperation back in his voice. “I would know it, wouldn’t I? If I was… you know?”

Suga had no idea. How could he know about something like that? He thought about the times when he had been so desperate for sex that he wouldn’t have cared if he was with an alpha or an omega, but would he really have gone so far if an opportunity came up? Could Tanaka secretly be gay and not know it himself? Wouldn’t he have at least thought about it sometimes?

“It’s really something that you need to figure out yourself,” he finally said. “No one can determine it for you.”

Tanaka didn’t seem at all reassured by Suga’s words, but classes were starting soon. Suga suggested that they go to his place after school to talk, and Tanaka agreed, seeming at least a bit more at ease now that he knew he would get some help to figure it all out.

Except Suga had no idea how he would be of any help. He thought about it all day, but when it was time to head home and Tanaka approached him with a hopeful face, he still hadn’t figured out what to say or how to help the alpha. They headed to Suga’s place chatting about school, both careful to not approach the subject of Terushima before they were safely inside Suga’s bedroom and the door was closed.

“What should I do?” Tanaka asked when they had settled onto the floor.

Suga didn’t want to tell him that he didn’t know, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say either. He bit his lip in thought, trying to come up with a suggestion of some kind to make Tanaka feel like he was taking the matter seriously – which he was. But taking it seriously wasn’t enough to give him any ideas on what to do.

“Well,” he said slowly when Tanaka started to look restless. “How does it make you feel that he thinks you’re gay?”

Tanaka opened his mouth immediately but then didn’t say anything. He released his breath in a sigh and closed his mouth, staring intently at the wall behind Suga. He was frowning.

“It makes me think about the past,” Tanaka finally said hesitantly and only quickly glanced at Suga before looking away again. “You know, about the thing I told you and Oikawa about.”

“Oh,” was all that Suga could really say.

While he hadn’t forgotten about Tanaka’s ordeal and the massive trauma the alpha must have still been dealing with, he hadn’t exactly kept it at the forefront of his mind either. It wasn’t a pleasant thing to think about, and he was already having to deal with Oikawa’s situation. He had witnessed enough sexual abuse to last a lifetime.

“I guess initially I got scared that he was simply going to force me,” Tanaka said thoughtfully. “I know that he wouldn’t, but there’s this small voice in my head that keeps telling me that he might. Do you think you ever get rid of those? The stupid voices that tell you all the horrible things that you know aren’t really true?”

Suga thought about the way he had felt after he had found Oikawa on that beautiful, sunny day, reeking of fear and sex and heat, how Oikawa had only told him one name and it was Kageyama. How he had been scared of the boy afterwards, so scared that Kageyama would touch him if he wasn’t careful, although he was also relatively certain that he wouldn’t. He thought about the alpha that had tried to take him away the first time he went to meet Bokuto in Tokyo. How nearly every day he had to face new alphas and convince himself that they meant no harm. And there was still that one part of him that was telling him to run as fast as he could.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Isn’t it just a part of your instincts trying to keep you out of harm’s way?”

Tanaka chewed on his lower lip.

“How would you feel if an omega asked you to date them?” he asked, then shook his head. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“I think it’s different when it’s two omegas,” Suga said. “Two alphas does seem so… complicated.”

“How would it even work,” Tanaka sighed.

Suga wondered what he should say. Should he try to tell Tanaka it was totally okay to never contact Terushima and forget all about him, or should he try to encourage the alpha to see what might come out of it?

“I think that maybe for some alphas it works,” he said slowly.

Tanaka looked at him after that.

“How would you know?” he asked, clearly not convinced.

Suga swallowed.

“I know someone,” he said. “These two alphas I know, they… They used to sleep together. They were friends too. So I guess you could kind of say that they were dating?”

Tanaka’s eyebrows climbed up towards his hairline, his eyes wide.

“You know two alphas who had sex together?” he asked, voice full of disbelief but some kind of a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Suga said. “They seemed to make it work very well.”

“So it’s not impossible,” Tanaka mumbled, probably to himself.

Suga let the alpha think about this new information. He was suddenly thinking about Kuroo, wondering about how the alpha was doing now that he couldn’t sleep with Bokuto anymore. Suga would be lying if he said that he hadn’t at times wondered if Bokuto could really stay faithful all the time, if maybe he and Kuroo got together sometimes like they used to. His mood soured when he thought about Bokuto’s confession of kissing Kuroo. Why had he done it, even if he was drunk? There must have been some want there; he must have wanted to do it.

“What are you thinking about?” Tanaka asked, bringing Suga back to present. “You look angry.”

“Do I?” Suga asked and tried to calm his thoughts, but couldn’t quite do it. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tanaka asked, clearly hopeful to get a distraction.

Suga did want to talk about it, now that he had thought about it, he needed to talk, but he didn’t want to tell Tanaka. He trusted the alpha, but he was quite certain that Bokuto and Kuroo wouldn’t appreciate having many people know about their previous relationship as friends with benefits. Suga also didn’t want to reveal it to Tanaka that his example of two alphas making it work was from his own boyfriends’ past. What would it sound like to say that oh yes, they were making it work until one of them found a proper mate, so go ahead, have a go at a relationship that might end when one of you finds an omega to want.

“No, not really,” Suga said and smiled. “It’s not really a big deal.”

Tanaka nodded but his mood seemed to plummet.

“Do you think I could ever have sex with another alpha without thinking about what happened to me?” Tanaka asked.

Suga hadn’t expected the question, and Tanaka blushed too, opening his mouth to possibly take it back, so Suga stopped him.

“I don’t see why not,” he said. “Oikawa is still having sex even after what happened to him.”

“Oh,” Tanaka said, his blush intensifying. “Is he doing okay?”

“He is,” Suga said. “It’s weird how he seems to have dealt with it better than me, even though I wasn’t the one who was attacked.”

It wasn’t true, and Suga knew it, but the stupid tiny voice in him said that he was traumatised enough to justify his statement.

Tanaka nodded and lifted his thumb to his lips. He was now chewing on the digit.

“Don’t bite yourself,” Suga said gently, and Tanaka lowered his hand. “If Terushima stresses you out that much, you should just forget all about him. I’m sure that he’s used to being turned down.”

Tanaka nodded.

“That’s sad, though,” he said. “Getting used to being turned down. It’s sad.”

“You don’t have to feel compassion for him,” Suga reminded the alpha. “If he makes you uncomfortable, you have every right to remove him from your life and your mind.”

Tanaka nodded seriously, brows furrowed in thought.

“But what if I don’t want to?” he asked then.

“You don’t want to forget all about it?” Suga asked. “Are you saying that maybe you’d be interested in meeting him?”

Tanaka scratched his ear before nodding timidly.

“I guess I could meet him and…” Tanaka let his voice trail off.

Suga wasn’t completely sure if Tanaka was waiting for him to complete the sentence or understand exactly what he was trying to say. He waited for the alpha to continue, but Tanaka was biting his lip again, cheeks still red, although somehow he seemed to be calming down.

“It’s not like that means I would have sex with him,” Tanaka suddenly said and looked up, eyes somehow terrified.

“Of course it doesn’t mean that,” Suga said reassuringly, smiling.

“But how do I tell him that?” Tanaka asked. “How do I tell him that I want to meet him but it doesn’t mean that I want to… that it’s not what he asked for?”

“Didn’t you say he asked to see you, even if it’s as friends?” Suga asked. “Just tell him that you’re not opposed to becoming friends.”

“But he could take it the wrong way,” Tanaka said and sighed. “Besides, there’s no way to know if I really even want to make friends with him.”

“You’re thinking too much,” Suga said and reached out to take a hold of Tanaka’s hand. “I’m sure he understands that it was a surprise for you, and I’m sure he has thought about every possible outcome. If anything, I’m sure he would be surprised if you said yes to dating him.”

Tanaka looked at a loss for words, so Suga simply squeezed his hand encouragingly before letting go.

“Why don’t you ask him to hang out after school?” he suggested. “You could do your homework together. That way it’s not all about getting to know him, and you’ll have something to focus on if it feels awkward. And if it’s on a school night, you don’t have to stay long.”

Tanaka thought about this for a moment.

“That’s a good idea,” he then said, although still hesitant. “I could try that.”

“At least then you’ll know more about him and about how to feel about the situation,” Suga said.

“Yeah,” Tanaka replied and sighed in relief. “Yeah that’s right.”

Then he smirked.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’m glad I could talk to you about this.”

“I hope you know that I want updates when you do meet him,” Suga said with a smirk.

Tanaka laughed, and all tension seemed to leave him.

“Well, I should probably go home,” he said then. “I promised to do the dishes before my parents are back.”

Tanaka stood up and turned around, but turned back to Suga when the omega stood up as well.

“Your heat’s coming up, isn’t it?” the alpha said.

“How did you know?” Suga asked, suddenly nervous that he was much closer to his heat than he had thought.

Tanaka seemed to only then realise what he had just said, almost choking on air as he hurried to wave his hands around warily while backing towards the door, nearly tripping on his own feet.

“I didn’t,” he started, but then stuttered through some inaudible words before continuing. “It’s just that ever since we started hanging out more, I’ve noticed your scent more clearly. There’s just a tiny change. I didn’t mean to comment on it. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Suga couldn’t help but laugh at Tanaka’s desperation to explain himself.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I just didn’t think you’d be able to tell.”

Tanaka was blushing again and turned to open the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.

“Yup,” Suga said and chuckled at the way Tanaka hesitated before turning around to flash an embarrassed smirk before leaving the room.

Suga followed him to the hallway.

“You want me to escort you out?” he asked, causing Tanaka to stub his toe to the floor.

*

It only took two more days before Suga woke up in the morning feeling his heat so close he decided to stay home instead of risking it and going to school. He immediately called Bokuto, who hurried to make his way to the railway station, although Suga did try to convince him to go to school instead.

Secretly he was happy that Bokuto would be there with him even before his heat hit him, that he wouldn’t have to be alone – without Bokuto – for a moment longer than absolutely necessary.

Suga stayed in bed, idly stroking his body whenever he felt an itch caused by the approaching heat. He was staring at the ceiling, mostly thinking about Bokuto, but also sparing a few thoughts to Tanaka and his resolve to meet with Terushima. Tanaka had told Suga just the previous day that he had indeed contacted Terushima and suggested that they do their homework together. They were to meet that day, and Suga felt slightly guilty for not being in school to support Tanaka in case the alpha got nervous.

He turned around to get his phone and sent Tanaka a reassuring message before returning to his slow existence.

It didn’t take long before Suga got too restless to keep lying in bed, and got up. He went to have a glass of water but didn’t feel like eating yet. He returned to his room, legs itching to keep walking, and he wandered around the room aimlessly, until he stopped to his closet and opened it to look for extra blankets or clothing that smelled calming to him.

This time he realised almost immediately that he was building a nest. It bothered him, he wanted to stop, but after giving it some thought he allowed his nature to take over again and keep building. If he could be a typical omega in bed, why couldn’t he allow it to take him over when he was going in heat?

Suga smiled at the way Bokuto’s simple words had made him feel so much better about himself that he was able to calm his frantic thoughts that kept yelling at him to stop and that it was wrong to do what he was doing.

When the doorbell rang, Suga was seated in the cosy nest he had built on his bed. It was almost a shame to leave it, he felt safe and secure, but the thought of his alpha soon joining him in it was enough incentive to get him going.

Suga ran all the way to the door and slammed it open. Bokuto smiled his usual wide smile that seemed to light up the entire neighbourhood and jumped forward to catch Suga who had also leapt towards him. Suga’s limbs were a tangle around Bokuto’s body, and he was very much turned on by the fact that Bokuto was strong enough to support him. They kissed, long and hard, before looking at each other.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Bokuto said, his smile still just as big and bright.

“I’ve been waiting for you all morning,” Suga said in all honesty.

Bokuto lowered him carefully and stepped in.

“I haven’t had breakfast yet,” Suga told him. “I probably should eat.”

Bokuto sniffed the air and hummed.

“You should,” he said. “You need lots of energy.”

Suga felt giddy and he skipped to the kitchen, Bokuto following him with equally joyful energy.

“How close are you right now?” Bokuto asked as he sat down by the table.

“Not too close yet,” Suga said. “I’d say we have a few hours.”

“So,” Bokuto said slowly, slightly hesitant, and Suga turned to look at him. “We could talk before that?”

“Yes, definitely,” Suga said. “I’m not distracted yet.”

“Good,” Bokuto replied.

He then remained quiet until Suga had compiled a big meal for himself.

“What did you want to talk about?” Suga asked when Bokuto still wasn’t talking after he had sat down to eat.

The alpha looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before his face broke into a happy smile.

“I have some news for you,” he said.

Suga stopped eating to properly focus on him.

“I got scouted into a team,” Bokuto said then. “I’m going pro!”

Suga’s chopsticks fell to the table as he stared at his boyfriend in surprise.

“You did?” he asked. “You are?”

Bokuto nodded happily.

“Koutarou!” Suga exclaimed and jumped up to pull Bokuto into a hug. “I’m so happy for you! I’m so proud of you! I knew you would make it!”

Bokuto was laughing, happier than he had possibly ever been, and Suga kissed his face, wherever he could reach before sitting back to his chair and continuing to eat. It was hard, he was smiling so widely.

“I still almost can’t believe it,” Bokuto said. “That’s why I didn’t tell you when we last saw each other.”

“That’s okay,” Suga said, although he guiltily wondered if Bokuto had already known when they weren’t talking. “I’m so happy for you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto chuckled, looking a bit shy, and Suga was absolutely smitten. He turned to look at his food so he would actually remember to eat it before it got cold.

“That, of course, means that I…” Bokuto started slowly, voice serious, and Suga glanced up at him to show he was listening. “I mean. It means that I’m going to stay in Tokyo.”

Suga nodded.

“I figured you would in any case,” he said.

Bokuto looked surprised.

“Oh, you did,” he said. “So, how about you? Have you thought about what you want to do?”

Suga swallowed and licked his lips.

“I have, actually,” he said. “That’s a lot of what I was doing while I didn’t talk to you.”

Bokuto nodded, something sorrowful in the way he was slightly slumping on his chair.

“I’m still a bit uncertain, to be honest,” Suga said. “But the one thing I know for sure is that I’m moving to Tokyo.”

Bokuto looked at him, eyes widening.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Suga nodded.

“Of course I’m sure,” he said.

“What about your friendship with Oikawa?” Bokuto asked.

Suga frowned and shuffled his food with the chopsticks.

“If he stays back in Miyagi,” Suga said quietly, “that sucks, really. But I can always call him. I just. I need to be closer to you.”

Suga felt his cheeks heating up. While he had somewhat made it clear to himself that being an omega was fine, there was nothing wrong with it, he still had a hard time facing it in his everyday life, admitting that maybe he really did need his alpha to be close. That maybe he really was ready to take his life to a slightly different path because his wants of getting an education and finding a career were now mingling with a want to be with an alpha to start a family – even if the family would be just the two of them for the time being.

Suga looked back to Bokuto whose eyes were glistening with tears.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, worried that maybe he had been too much, too invasive and had just assumed that Bokuto would want to stay with him.

“I’m so happy,” Bokuto choked out before Suga’s thoughts took him too far away. “I can’t believe you’re willing to do that for me.”

Suga smiled and quickly finished his meal. Bokuto fought his tears, a few of them escaping to his cheeks, but all the while he was smiling.

“Now that we’re talking about the future,” Bokuto started when Suga had cleared the table, but Suga stopped him.

“Let’s take this conversation upstairs, okay?” he suggested.

Bokuto eagerly agreed, and after taking a hold of Suga’s hand led them to the bedroom. Suga immediately pulled them to the nest on the bed, pushing Bokuto to lie down so he could cuddle up to him, feeling his warmth next to him and finally having the scent of his alpha in the nest.

“You went all out this time,” Bokuto said, eyeing the weird collection of blankets, pillows and clothing.

Suga responded with an embarrassing giggle, and hid his face against Bokuto’s chest.

“Are you still okay to talk?” Bokuto asked.

Suga took a moment to breathe his scent, before looking to the alpha and nodding.

“We might not have a few more hours after all,” he said, “but at least I’m still calm enough to talk.”

Bokuto nodded, fingers playing with Suga’s hair. It felt so good that Suga had to close his eyes, leaning closer to the alpha’s touch.

“Koushi,” Bokuto said, and Suga looked at him.

“Sorry,” he said and smiled. “I just really missed you today.”

Bokuto smiled and kissed Suga’s forehead.

“I missed you too,” he said. “But I need to talk to you about this.”

Suga nodded and made a conscious effort to focus on Bokuto’s words instead of his presence.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said,” Bokuto started. “About marking.”

Suga stiffened in anticipation.

“I really want to mark you, Koushi,” Bokuto said gently. “But I think it’s too early.”

“Oh,” Suga said, couldn’t help feeling disappointed. “Are you still worried that we might break up?”

“I guess it’s that too,” Bokuto said. “But also everything you told me before. You said that you don’t feel good about the feeling of being bonded this young, and maybe your opinion has changed, but I want you to make absolutely sure that it really has. I… I don’t want to put you in a position where you might regret something.”

Suga looked at the alpha’s eyes. They were serious, and it was clear that he had made up his mind and the only way for Suga to convince him otherwise was to let time pass.

“I don’t think I’m going to change my mind about this,” he said anyway. “I never felt this way before, but I’m sure that I won’t regret it.”

Bokuto nuzzled the side of his head.

“I just want to keep you safe,” the alpha said. “At least we should first wait for your university results and maybe live together for a while before making such a decision.”

“Is that going to make you feel better?” Suga asked. “If we first live together, then you’re going to believe that I still want to be with you?”

Bokuto nodded. There was something unusual in him, maybe fear. Suga pressed closer to him.

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” he said. “Thank you for being so considerate of my feelings.”

Bokuto nodded again. Suga looked at the tension in his shoulders.

“Although,” he said slowly. “Maybe it’s also because you’re afraid.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed slightly.

“Maybe you feel that you’re not ready for it,” Suga said thoughtfully, drawing circled to Bokuto’s chest with his finger. “It’s okay too. I don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you.”

Bokuto released a shaky breath.

“Maybe,” he said quietly. “Maybe that’s right.”

Suga nodded.

“You can always tell me honestly,” he said. “No, you need to always tell me how you feel. If I’m trying to move forward too quickly or if you ever feel like I’m pushing too hard, you need to let me know.”

Suga looked up to Bokuto’s eyes.

“I’m not going to break, even if you tell me no,” he added.

Bokuto smiled at that.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he said playfully. “Seriously, Koushi. I know that. I’m just trying to figure out how to work a relationship.”

“You’re doing an excellent job,” Suga told him and kissed his neck softly. “You’re actually doing better than me. I stopped talking to you because I had insecurities. I should have talked to you sooner.”

Bokuto hugged him closer.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I guess you’re still learning too.”

Suga sniggered and pressed his face against Bokuto’s body.

“I wonder if we’ll ever be done with learning,” he said.

He felt a familiar burn start to strengthen inside him. Maybe being close to his alpha was making his heat approach much faster than normal. He didn’t know, although it seemed odd. It had never worked like that with Daichi, and they were always together. But then again, Daichi never caused him to build a proper nest either.

“Koushi,” Bokuto’s voice brought Suga back to the present.

He looked up to the alpha’s eyes. They were dark, and there was a sudden spike in his scent. Slowly Suga realised that he was rolling his hips, rutting against Bokuto’s muscular thigh.

“What do you want?” Bokuto asked.

Suga wasn’t sure what he meant. He wasn’t sure if he could even understand it, because all his brain seemed to be able to focus on was the amazing scent of his alpha that was surrounding him.

“Do you,” Bokuto tried but gasped and took a break. “Would you still prefer to start by yourself?”

Suga stared at him blankly for quite a while before he remembered what he had told Bokuto before. The alpha pheromones were clouding his mind, and possibly also his judgement, so he took a long time to really think before settling for an answer.

“No,” he said, voice dry.

“Okay,” Bokuto said, and it sounded like he was forcing himself to speak. “Do you want me to… Do you want to be dominated?”

Suga was already nodding eagerly before Bokuto’s question even registered properly. The burn beneath his skin was getting more intense with every passing second, and his cock was already nearly fully hard, slick accumulating quickly in his ass.

“And,” Bokuto asked, causing Suga to whine impatiently. “Do you want to wait for some time longer?”

“No,” Suga gasped.

He was getting ready for more questions, but instead Bokuto pushed him to lie on his back and followed, body pressing Suga against the bed when they kissed. Bokuto’s mouth was hot and needy, and Suga allowed himself to forget about everything else but the pleasant slide of the alpha’s tongue and lips against him. Bokuto was strength caging him in, and he whimpered, fingers clawing at the alpha’s shirt to get more, to get everything.

With an impatient growl Bokuto pulled Suga’s shirt out of the way, nearly ripping it in his haste, pulling Suga’s pants off next, and once the omega was naked, he bent down and kissed over his heated chest, sucking on a nipple before moving down, his touch tongue and lips and teeth, all the way to Suga’s small cock that was now dripping with pre-come, standing proudly upright.

Without a word Bokuto sucked Suga’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, sloppy licks and sucks causing Suga to moan as his back arched, hips pushing forward to seek more of Bokuto’s heat.

Just when Suga thought he would come, Bokuto pulled away. Suga whined, long and loud, but Bokuto ignored it. The alpha took a hold of his legs and spread them apart, pushing them up towards Suga’s chest. Suga noticed that Bokuto had opened his slacks while blowing him – he could tell because of the strengthened smell of musk and something purely alpha. Bokuto looked focused, and while Suga really felt the need to beg for more, there was something in him that understood to stay quiet, wait for his alpha.

He didn’t have to wait long to feel Bokuto’s thick cock push against his ass. In fact, Suga hardly had time to understand it before the alpha was already buried in him deep, balls meeting the soft flesh of his ass, and without a pause Bokuto started his thrusts. The sudden stretch, the feeling of being filled with everything was overwhelming, definitely satisfying the itch Suga had deep inside him. Bokuto’s cock was hitting him so deep, so good, he was unable to do anything but feel it happen. Bokuto was leaning on his legs, pushing them down, and Suga had to close his eyes, hands seeking support from the beddings.

Bokuto was pounding into the omega with intent, each stroke hitting all the right spots, and Suga was quickly turned into a whimpering mess, forehead sweaty and tears in the corners of his eyes. He moaned loudly as he was brutally fucked, ass tightening around Bokuto’s cock.

Suga opened his eyes to look at Bokuto. The alpha was looking down at him, eyes blown dark with lust, a drop of sweat on his brow and mouth slightly open. Suga looked down to the way his hips were moving, a sense of ease in each push, and that’s what brought Suga over the edge for the first time. Just the idea that his alpha was so capable of fucking him with such grace was mind-blowing, and Suga was close to sobbing with his release.

The moment he had settled down some, Bokuto pulled away. Suga whined with the loss, trying to reach out to pull Bokuto back to him, but the alpha was kneeling on the bed, so close but too far away.

“Turn around,” Bokuto said, voice rough and low.

Suga didn’t have to be told twice. He immediately scrambled to settle on his hands and knees, making sure to present his ass as seductively as he could manage with the burning need for a knot still gnawing him. He heard shuffling, but before he could turn to look, he already felt the relieving touch of Bokuto’s cock against his gaping entrance. The alpha slid inside and bent down to cover Suga’s body with his own, hips starting to work immediately. The pace wasn’t quite as rough as it had been before, but still fast and very satisfying. Suga loved feeling the alpha’s body pressed against him, vaguely realising that Bokuto had taken his shirt off.

Bokuto was groaning quietly with each thrust, his low voice right next to Suga’s ear making the omega shiver. Suga pushed back to Bokuto’s hips to get more, to feel more, to milk the alpha dry, hands shaking with the effort of keeping himself upright. Bokuto’s hips rolled just right, and Suga was sobbing now, the pleasure of being taken by his alpha taking over his body completely. Bokuto had his face pressed against Suga’s neck, breathing in harshly, and Suga must have smelled just right, because his knot was quickly forming.

“Yes,” Suga managed to say when he felt it.

Bokuto growled, lips pressing to the crook of Suga’s neck, right where he would be marked, and he came, semen filling up the omega while his knot kept them sealed together. Suga followed close behind, the feeling of being stretched by Bokuto’s knot while being filled by his seed exactly what he needed.

Even after Bokuto’s knot had fully formed, the alpha couldn’t help rolling his hips a couple of times to stimulate himself as well as Suga. He then slowly raised his body before lowering it to the bed, carefully pulling Suga’s hips with him. They settled onto the bed, Bokuto’s chest against Suga’s back, and Suga loved how small he felt in the alpha’s embrace. Bokuto’s nose brushed against his nape and the alpha kissed his spine.

“Are you happy?” Bokuto asked.

Suga had no idea if he was talking about things in general or the sex. In any case, he only had one possible answer in his mind.

“I’m very happy,” he said and laced his fingers with Bokuto’s. “I’m very happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have continued this for a while longer, but also this was such a perfect place to end.
> 
> Fun fact: After Suga's heat is over he finally reads all the messages Bokuto sent him during his two-week silence and discovers that Bokuto had, indeed, tried to tell him about being scouted. Not directly, but he had sent a message saying he had some big news.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
